Why I hate Vegas
by Amvmaster
Summary: SI you have been warned, ive always hated to do the hangover thing where you wake up the next day and you cant remember anything about last night and you go an adventure of the life time, too bad this adventure sent me back in time in the RWBY universe and has turned this normal guy like me into a sniper, where the hell did i go wrong in life? oh yeah i went to Vegas! M for swearin
1. Chapter 1

**hello and welcome to my new story**

 **warning self insert, terrible grammar and spelling(i have dyslexia)**

 **disclaimer i dont this now shut up**

* * *

prologue

'welcome to hell' that's what my friend told me as he take me to vegas for the week, it was supposed to be one of those ironic jokes considering I don't even like being vegas, reason? Have you watched hangover 1, yes then you'd know I have a fear of rein acting said movie, despite it being one of my favourite movies I still have that one fear of waking up and not remembering shit of last night and then going on a stupid ass adventure to find out what hell I did that night., Yeah im what you call mellow dramatic.

So id really like an explanation OF WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?

Yeah it happened and I have no idea where I am let alone know how I ended up here.

Lets start with how I woke up shall we

First I woke up not feeling like shit, no I felt pretty good actually like I was ridded of allot of stress or some shit. I yawned as I stretched and sat up a couple of my bones cracked into place and sat up as I noticed something, was there a draft in here? Weird I never knew my hotel was this cold considering its actually a pretty warm place and im in las vegas Nevada known to have a very big desert so why the hell am I cold?

I answered my own question when I opened my eyes.

At first I thought nothing of it but after rubbing my eyes and opening them again I was slightly stunned as I saw I was no longer in my hotel room no it to my description was a room a bedroom to be exact. It was an old timey cabin room you know like those ones you see in cabins. Any way there was only one bed, a desk, drawers, and a small tv. I was currently in said one bed as I looked around, Right next to the bed I was in was an opened window that I looked out of and saw a forest of black wood trees with red leaves.

Now I felt something was off as I slowly got out of the bed and looked out of the window to get a closer look at this. Normal people would be freaking out around about when they woke up but not me; I looked at the forest with familiarity as I thought I saw this before but where though? It was racking my head as I kept staring out the window. Until I heard knocking of a door as it opened, "sorry for waking you up but its time for breakfast" said what I could describe to be a strong but gentle voice?

I pulled my eyes away from the window and looked at the door as it opened to show a woman around about my age, she had porcelain skin and had quite the short stature to me at least since im like 6'3, she had black hair with a slight red highlights on the ends of her hair, he eyes were silver a nice kind as well, she wore a normal white blouse shirt under a red apron with the world's best mom printed on the front of it. I couldn't see her legs as I was staring at her face.

Where have I seen this face?

Our eyes match and she suddenly blushed as she jumped back and closed the door, "im sorry for intruding!" she meekly screamed as she slammed the door, I raise my eye brow at her. Intruding? I then got curious as I looked down annnnnnnnnnd that explains why I feel a draft, im only wearing my underwear that's not good. I quickly felt my face redden and I quickly looked around for my clothes and saw they were in a pile on a nightstand that I did not see before.

I quickly walk over and put them on.

I now wore my simple clothes of a marron t shirt, black baggy cargo pants with black belt and my white socks; im guessing she took my shoes it must be rude to wear shoes inside. I don't know why but I feel like my memories coming back to me slowly.

I remembered me and friend going to our hotel and checking in the we stayed there for a while as we slept off the jet lag after that we got up and saw it was around about sunset, so we grabbed all the stuff we'd need for the night, if I remember it was my phone, wallet and the current clothes im wearing right now except I didn't have my jacket with me. We then walked to the nearest club and stayed there for I don't know how long and then nothing I came up with a blank.

I shook my head as I heard the door open slightly with a creak "a-are you d-decent?" i heard, I scratched my head and then nodded, "uh yeah I am sorry about that' I said and I heard a sigh as the door opened up fully showing the same woman from before stood there, "um i-its ok im sorry for barraging in" she said as I saw her blush was present. Oh man this is pretty embarrassing, "no no it was my fault I didn't remember getting undressed actually now that I think about it I don't remember anything really" I said as she looked at me worriedly, "re-really oh oh my I guess its as bad as I thought" she said as she now had replaced her flustered expression with a serious and worried look.

"um could you explain?" I asked as I am now very confused, "oh um well when I found you last night you had quite the bump on your head and I had a theory that you may have suffered a slight minor to major trauma amnesia" she said and then walked forwards and felt my forehead, "do you have any headaches, pains, dizzy spells do you want to throw up?-" she then went on asking me all of these symptoms that I really don't have.

I quickly grabbed her hand as she suddenly stopped talking, "no I don't having any headaches and I don't have amnesia, I remember my name, I remember my previous life until last night after that I remember now" I said as she nodded slowly, "hmmmm ok then why don't you remember last night then?" she asked as she placed her hand under her chin in as a thoughtful expression was placed on her face. "it may have to do with my old friend mr bottle" I said as she looked at me with surprise, "then why don't you suffer a headache my partner usually had those until he grew a resistance to it later on" she said and I sighed.

"look I just have a have a way to stop the hangover easily any way where am i?" I asked as she looked at me with a smile, "you're in my house, I took you in when I found you now I think it would be best if we get something in our stomachs before we talk any further" she said as she quickly turned and walked out of the room.

I stood there for a second and sighed and slowly followed, she reminds me of someone, her innocent and kind, caring aura just speaks the name but I for some stupid reason cant say or remember the name, its on the tip of my tongue as well but who? I shook my head as I found myself now in a kitchen with the dining room separate, the woman, sorry I never got her name, stood near the stove as she was a flipping pancake onto a plate, she looked happy as she was apparently finished.

"oh took you long enough come and sit down" she said as she pulled me along and got me sitting at the table as she handed me a plate full of pancakes, she sat across from me as she quickly dug in, I followed as well cause I didn't want to be rude and to be honest these were great, had a nice texture, they were fluffy and tasted amazing, I grabbed some syrup and pour on and ate the pancakes.

They were honestly some of the best pancakes I've ever had.

After all of that we washed the dishes and sat back at the table, "so I never got your name by the way" I said breaking the apparent ice that was here, she looked at me and smirked at me, "I never got your name either". I nodded understanding the you give I give rule. "well my names Hamish phoenix" I said with a smile and she smiled at me, "its nice to meet you Hamish my name is summer rose" she said with an equal smirk and held her hand out. I grabbed it and we shook hands as we both had kind smiles.

Im sorry what?

* * *

 **hope you like this one cause i do**

 **now if you have any questions or concerns please either comment in the reviews or PM im all for criticism and shit**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters**


	2. This is the real chapter 1

**Welcome to the actual first chapter disclamer is on the first chapter as well as the warning**

 **hope you all enjoy this one!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Allow me to elberate myself for a second

Did she just say her name was summer rose? As in ruby rose's mother? As the leader of team STRQ? As in this woman that is sitting in front of me shaking my hand is one summer rose?

It may not look like it on the outside as I was very very very **VERY** calm, but on the inside I was currently freaking out to the max right here as everything currently right now was more than fucked up.

This actually really explains the black trees and red leaves, im in a cabin in the forever forest that's owned by summer rose. There fore I can absolutely say this is for a defeinant yes that I am currently in remnant. I would honestly be squelling in joy but that would really confuse summer and would make her ask questions so lets go for a very quick assement on the questions I may get.

Where are you from?

Me im from the far side of vucuo, me and my friend came over for a vacation

Do you have any family living in vale by chance?

Nah sorry im an orphan but I was adopted when I was a kid and they didn't have any other living reletives but they loved me like no other child could ask for

Whats your job?

Currently right now im looking for work, the last job I was working for sacked me and a bunch of my coworkers cause they were closing down the factory, I didn't mind really much since I saved allot while I was working

are you dating anyone currently?

To be honest I never going to get that question knowing summer wouldn't really want to know, so I have my story straight now to get this thing going.

We stopped hand shaking as she looked at me, "so you dating anyone?"

…

…

…

Well there goes that prediction.

"hahaha yeah about that…" I said as I kind trailed off as I felt a little embaressed by it and I scratched the back of my head, "oh im sorry it was the first question I could come up with on the fly im sorry you don't have to answer if you don't want to" she quickly said as she had a very big blush on her face, "no its alright just caught me off guard with that one sorry, and well im not dating anyone currently" I quickly said as she calmed down and sighed in relief, "so want to explain the apron?" I asked as I pointed at it.

She simply looked down and had an embaressed look on her face, "um well this is a gift from one of my friends they always said that id make an amazing mom so they got this for me and ive kept it ever since" she said with a smile on her face. I nodded in understanding, must be nice I guess, I don't mean having friends I have friends they just barely have time to hang out at times I don't mind though we had lives to get along with.

"so what do you as a job I mean?" I asked as she looked at me and smiled, "oh im going to beacon acadmy to train to be a huntress currently right now im a third year so I have a while until im one" she said with quite the determination and passion, this explains where ruby got her passion from. I smiled at her, "you must be pretty strong to end up there" I said as she chuckled awkwardly, "yeah I guess, so what do-" suddenly she was cut off as we suddenly heard pots and pans baning against each other?

Summer suddenly shot up as he her face turned fearfull, "whats up?" I asked and she looked down at me with an uneasy look, "theres grimm coming in" she said suddenly as she shot off.

Grimm?

…

…

…

Oh not good not good at all

I quickly shot up and ran after summer as she ran into a room and slammed the door shut, I quickly followed her and opened the door, "oi what are you dooooooooooooooooooing" I suddenly slured my last word as I watched as summer started to get undressed. My face suddenly felt like it was on fire one of the last things I heard slash saw at the moment was summer throwing a frying pan towards my face as I heard her scream out a "GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" and suddenly I was looking up at the ceiling as I was on my back, I felt the pain from the frying pan had hurt me like a mother fu-

Suddenly her door slamed open and I leaned my head up to look at the door to see a now dressed in what I'd guess is to be her hunter gear, she wore her white cloak, had a black and red dress on under it like ruby but her skirt was shorter as I came over her knees and she had a white breast plate over her chest, she had a white belt on her waist as It held a couple pouches on either side of her and had a cross on the right side of it. On her legs were black stockings that had went under a pair of black and white laced combat boots. On her arms were a pair of armored bracers and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

In her hands were a pair of what I could describe were sickles that had chains coming off the bottom of the hilt that were wrapped around her bracers.

She looked like that picture I saw on deviant art that absoloutely awesome. She looked at me with a stern focused face, "stay here" was all she said as she walked past me, I quickly got up despite my injuries and then placed my hand on her shoulder, summer quickly turned around and then frowned at me, "look this is my job ok so don't tell me this bullshit of 'don't go or you'll be killed' not like you care you just and me just met so why don't you just stay here and-" I quickly rushed my hand over her mouth making her stop speaking as she looked at me with a frown.

Geeze im not an overprotecting asshole or your boyfriend "look summer all I was going to say is can I help?" she looked at me with a surprise face as I removed my hand from her mouth, "huh?" she asked, "look I know your from beacon and you told me you're a third year that's cool I understand you take on grimm but I don't want to be helpless so is there anything I can do for to help you cause everyone needs help even if they don't need it" I said with a serious tone as she stared at me for a bit.

Look I understand that shes a badasss even before she was known to be a badass but I really honestly want to help, you never know with the grim so I offered my help knowing that I may be useless to her.

She stared at me and then sighed, "sure you can help" she said like I was some kind of kid, huh she does make quite the mother figure, "can you shoot?" she asked and I smiled. Ha can I shoot? Haaaaaaaaaaa, not really but she doesn't need to know that, "yeah I can shoot why?" I asked, where is she going with this?

10 minutes later

"summer"

"yeah Hamish?"

"you know how I said I can shoot?"

"you were lying weren't you?"

"yep"

Currently im on top of the roof of the cabin as I was laying on my stomach, in my hands was a red and black camoed M200 sniper rifle, I now also wore a black flack jacket with magazine holsters that could hold up to a total 15 mags, I now had a pair of safety glasses and had an earpiece that was connected up to summer ear piece.

I was watching through the scope of the gun as I was following summer along the tree line, I was thankful that summer had been able to get a scope that could identify people and grimm, as the they all had an out line, for humans it was green and grimm it was red but since we are in forever fall summer changed it so it was now showing a white outline.

"sigh I knew that already" she said over the comms making me do a double take, "wait you knew and you still allow me to shoot this thing let alone hold it!?" I shouted over as I watched as she flinched and grabbed her ear, "oi not to loud I can hear you just fine so don't distract me and yes I thought you could help me so why don't you shut yo and help me" she bit back as I felt like an ass, "sigh sorry alright alright, now your coming up to a clearing can you see it?" I asked, "copy that im here no signs of any tafgets" she said wow getting into it much?

"you should be hold that thought you have hostals coming towards you" I said as I saw the outlines of white coming in towards the clearing on the right side of summer, they looked like a pack of beowolves, "summer you have beowolves coming in on your right" I said, I watched through the scope as I saw her move a bit, "copy that moving in to terminate" she said but I stopped her, "negative on that" I said quickly making her stop, "what why?" she asked, "I see more hostals coming in looks theres a bigger pack of beowlves coming in but also ursa, hold on summer wheres the nearest town?" I quickly asked oh please let me be wrong.

"huh are thinking of skipping already?"

"no now tell me?"I asked

"about 1km to the north east of the house"

"where are you from the house now?" I asked oh no no no no no no no

"north of the house why?"

"oh no summer call for reinforments that's no pack that's the scouting party" I said as I watched her body froze, "what you mean these are just scouts?" she asked I grunt in comfrimation, "oh no you mean theres a horde on its way!?" she whisper yelled at me, "yeah and its big and I mean huge like you know what I'll let imagine it for now" I said as I eyed the white lines of the grimm coming, I saw allot of beowolves, ursa, boarbatusks you know the usual grimm but what got me was there was two no three bigger white out lines. I zoomed in and eyed them out for a minute, until my eyes widened, "shit you also have not one but three death stalkers making theyre way along as well"

Summer cursed out loud over the comms, "alright im making the call now how long do think we have until they hit?" she asked me, "look im going to go off on a very very very big guess here so we have about half and hour to an hour, 45 minutes at best how long until back up arrives?" I asked, "beacons sending some of their teams that stayed at school for summer vacation and that will take an hour and a half an hour at very best if they get those damn seconds years up and atom" she said, "huh never begged you to be so mitirealistic" I said with a smirk

"im leader I at least have to have some what of athuroatiy and respect from a team like mine" she said in a remnicent tone, "where are they anyway?" I asked as all I got was a groan, "well the twins were sent on a covert ops mission and tai hes busy" she said, "doing what exactly?" I asked I don't know why but I don't think I want to know, "yeah not telling you anyway hows the horde?" she asked. I quickly looked atowards the horde, "ok we need those back up now we have nevermore in the skys now and it's a big one too" I said as there was in fact a very big nevermore flying through the air.

"can you take it down cause my weapons wont do squat agains nevermores and their feathers are as hard as steel" I paused at that, "what I cant shoot that thing look at it and as you said its fearters are is hard as steel so what could I do to it?" I was slightly panicaing right now, "look I can take care of the ground forces but areal I can since I have a limit to my weapons range and you got a sniper rifle so snipe the sob down" "are you kidding me that type of logic can get anyone especially you killed and I should know cause I nearly died to said logic, thank god for teachers" I said that last part to my self.

"look I designed that rifle to also have another function, find the blue switch and when you do tell me" she said alright then I quickly looked away from the scope and at the gun itself, I looked around until I found said blue switch under the stock barrel, "ok found it now what?" "duh flip it watch the magic" sigh ok lets get this over and done with. I flipped the swich and suddenly the barrel split apart in to three as I saw electricity coming off of the tri split barrel, "but that sound you flipped the switch that in your hands is a snipers equvilent of a sniper rifle that's just tooooooooooo op" I heard summer.

I gulped as I felt the power in this thing, it felt corrupting and nice as well as fitting, "ok the scout partys about to move better be quick cuase as soon as I move the nevermores going to see me and attack me so take it down now" summer said as I quickly looked through the scopes and saw that the scout party was about to move along. I quickly looked around with the scope until I found the nevermore, "I got it in my sights" I said as I was trying to find the lest densist part on the body, "be quick cause they are about to make there move now" she said as I could hear chains on the other end of the comms.

I kept looking until I found the perfect shot "How long until back up gets here?" I asked quickly, "we have a 54minutes and counting why?" she asked and I grinned as I trailed the nevermores main eye with the cross hairs of my scope, "cause I have a weird feeling that we have this in the bag" I said as I pulled the trigger.

And that could be heard was a gigantic boom and the sounds of chains moving over the comms.

I may not like where I am now

* * *

 **wow quite the cliffy aint it?**

 **well hope you enjoyed**

 **remember to**

 **fave**

 **follow and review**

 **laters**


	3. lets finish this thing!

**And here we are after the cliffy hope you enjoy disclaimers and warning is as follows on the first chapter**

 **And im sorry for how short this is**

 **now on with the reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2

There was at least 54 minutes until back up arrives and the horde is 34 minutes away from attacking the closest township.

I did not like this time frame one bit currently I was dealing with something a little more important than that.

"ooooooooooooooooow" I was dealing with the recoil, oh my god the recoil, I was lucky I was still on the roof but my shoulder was in immense pain. I groaned and grunted as I stopped holding the gun and grabbed my shoulder, "jesus fucking christ summer you never told me about the fucking recoil" I bit out as my shoulder felt like it was in the worst pain ive ever gotten. "oh whoops sorry but-missed me- forgot about that-whoa that was close" she said as she was fighting.

I grunted and groaned as I pulled myself up and grabbed the rifle and saw the tri split barrel had formed back into its normal barrel mode, must need to recharge oh well, I quickly grabbed the bolt and flipped it up with my right hand and then pulled it letting the left over shel to pop out and then pushed it back as it loaded another bullet in the chamber. I quickly looked down the scope as I tried the find summer and when I did I my mouth was agape as she had been killing grim left right and centre no matter the size.

She sliced boarbatusks head off with one of her sickles as she swung it around herself and then stopped as the sickles tip stabbed into the head of an ursa killing it mid charge, as I watched her commit her bloody massacre I saw an alpha beowolf sneaking around to the back of her, I grunted in pain as I tried to say anything and I knew she was too distracted by everyone else so groaned and grunted until I had the crosshairs over the alphas head just before it started to pounce and pulled the trigger.

I watched and groaned in pain as the recoil from the gun slammed into my shoulder but it wasn't as bad as the one before it, for one I didn't move when it hit, so that's a plus and I saw as the head of the alpha was blown apart into chunks. Summer took no mind to that as she continued her on slaught, "Hamish was that you?" she asked as I could tell she sounded worried but also very focused. I grunted and found myself grinning, "you helped me so im just returning the favour" I said as watched through the scope as she gained a small smile, "thanks but we aren't out of the woods yet" she said I couldn't help my self chuckle at that analogy, "oh your right on that we are in fact in the middle of woods instead" I said as I pulled the bolt and loaded another one in the chamber.

"alright rose I just want you to know I got your back from here on out you got that" I said as I fired again killing another beowolf that tried to sneak behind her, "by the sound of that id say yes" she said with a smirk. "good now lets just get out of this without any bad things happening you good?" I asked as I loaded another one, "yep" she said as she didn't let up with her assault. After another while or so the pain in my shoulder no longer hurt as I kept firing and firing killing and killing, it felt like my instincts took over after a while and it was just weird to say the least.

Maybe it was the adrenaline cause every time I fired loading another one in the chamber got faster as well as reloading not only that but as soon as I was done I was matching my crosshairs with the next targets head. This was all weird to me but I really didn't care since I continued to snipe them like nothing, that was until I saw bull heads coming in, "summer back ups in coming now hold out a little longer" I said as I quickly moved my scopes back to her and lined it up just before another beowolf could move and fired killing the beowolf with a bullet through the head.

"ok I think I can ARGH!" "SUMMER!" I shouted as I saw he her get hit by an unsuspecting tree, I quickly moved the scope until I saw what caused this. "oh shit" I said as I saw the white out lines of the deathstalkers, they had just busted into the clearing as trees flew everywhere. I gritted my teeth as I looked back towards summer and saw her pinned under a tree I felt myself panic a little as I saw an ursa walking over to her, I quickly loaded a new bullet until I didn't hear the bullet go in an I looked away from the scope and saw the bullet casing was still jammed into the slide.

I quickly flipped the bolt slide up and struggled as I tried to pull it I looked through the scope again and watched in horror as the ursa stood on its hind legs ready to body slam summer, I gritted my teeth as I pulled hard enough that the slide pulled back fully causing the casing to go flying out and then quickly loaded another bullet in, I didn't have time to aim for the head so I went aimed for the shoulder. When I fired I watched as the ursa toppled over as the bullet went right through the shoulder. I quickly loaded another bullet in knowing this was the last one in the mag.

And aimed for the ursas head and fired killing it instantly. I quickly grabbed the mag and replaced it with a new one and loaded the next one in the chamber and then looked down the scope, "summer are you ok?" I asked all I got on the other end was a groaning, "uhhhhh that hurt, yeah im alright but im stuck" she said I sighed in relief, "ok good ive got your back alright and the bull heads are nearly here I can cover you until they get here and the deathstalkers look like they are moving pretty slowly for some reason" what I said is true the death stalkers were moving a whole lot slower than what I've seen during the show, "yeah deathstalkers can sense when people are vulnerable so they like to be overdramatic when it comes to their kills" she grunted out as she threw her sickle out killing a beowolf near her.

Deathstalkers are sadistic fucks? Well that's a new piece of info, "alright then that's different" I said as I fired at another beowolf near summer. "yeah are they here yet?" she asked and I looked for the bull head to see it just landing, "alright its here but your going to have to wait another minute for them to get here" I said as the u=bull head took off again and watched as the second year students start to run towards summers location. "im not going to get a minute here" she said suddenly and I moved the scope and saw the death stalkers were surrounding her as they had their tails high in the air.

I knew there was only one chance I have that could do any damage to these things, problem was my shoulder was still hurting like a bitch and one more shot could send me to the hospital. Ah fuck it. I quickly flipped the switch as the barrel spit up into 3 once again as electricity flowed through it, I quickly took aim trying to find the good spot to shoot, its not as easy as it seems I have three of them surrounding summer with their tails in the air, I have to be able to at least give everyone else and advantage some how wait maybe there is but my aims going to have to be absolutely precise .

Oh god shes fucked, "alright hold tight I have an idea that maybe get one of us hurt or severely injured either way if I don't say this now i feel like i wont say this ever 'ow'" I said as I quickly stood up with the rifle in my hands as I ran along the roof and flipped off it. I was like time had stopped and I could see where to line up my shot it was like ussop when he took that badass shot ever. I could see where my my bullet would go past the trees through a bush the bullet barely touching the leaves as it went straight forwards it then ended up directly at its target as it would hit the deathstalkers tail from the side of it.

I then pulled the trigger sending the same bullet forwards as It travelled through the air, past the trees bushes all of the wildlife until it slammed right through the deathstalkers tail and then went through the air as I still had its momentum and went straight through the next one and then last one. After that time had come back and there was loud bang like last time but I still watched as the deathstalkers tails were blown off their bodies and fell off, at that I finally felt the recoil and suddenly I felt my self be pushed backwards until my back hit something most likely a tree and after that all I could see was black and all I could here was the screeching of the deathstalkers as they felt the pain of their tails be forcefully removed from their bodies.

"ow"

* * *

 **well first arc of introduction to summer is done!**

 **hope you all loved it**

 **remember to**

 **fave**

 **follow and review**

 **laters**


	4. Clubbing the good kind

**this is to be honest not my best chapter but i tried**

 **so to me this is just introducing my OCs new found strength in his right arm so this one is a little longer then the other ones i hope you enjoy this one**

 **disclaimer is as follows in the first chapter so is the warning**

 **now on with the reading!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Its been 5 days after ive left the hospital, two more days until I leave with summer to beacon. Nothing much really happened other than my wardrobe change, I now wore a simple black short sleeved zip up hoody with the same flack jacket summer gave me under it my maroon shirt under that, I wore a pair of grey tiger camo cargo pants held up by a black belt. On my feet are a pair of black hiking boots, black combat gloves covered my hands and to top it all off I found my asshole hat. Its just a black and white cap with the A on the front of it therefore asshole cap.

Summer gave me the sniper rifle saying that it works for me since now im the only that can handle the recoil of the rail gun function and she said she just found it in her attic one day saying her father owned it and she modified it so it can transform. i bought some stuff as well like a silencer more scopes, like a night vision, thermal vision, an increased zoom and yeah. got also some more ammo as well as more mags im a little nervious with the dust bullets becuase i really didnt know how to use them but i know i could learn how to use them some other time.

The thing im having trouble with at the moment was what to name it there was so many things I could name it, it was frustrating to say the least. So here I sat ion the table in summers home thinking of names, "so got any names for the rifle?" summer asked as she sat across from me as she was cleaning and sharpening her sickles, my gun sat in its sniper mode right in front of me as I had just finished cleaning it. "argh this is just so annoying I cant come up with anything" I said as I took my hat off, right now I only wore my pants and shirt.

"it isn't that hard come on lets here a name" summer said as I looked at her blankly, "that's different you named your weapons when you make them its different when you get a weapon and expect to name it straight off it" I said as she sighed, "you do have a point about that well lets just think back to the horde, you killed every grimm that got behind me when I was more focused with what was in front of me" she said as I nodded she does have a point I had her back maybe that could help think of my back into my past I may get a name that way.

"alright I can see were your coming from summer, ok let me think for a bit alright" I said and she nodded and went back to cleaning.

My past, well back when I was a kid I was always treated like I was a little shit, despite me being smart at times no one understood me, it was hard to make friends with the way I talked to people and I was annoying and I tried to fit in but it never worked I was alone for most of my life until I was in highschool and there I was known to be quite the hell raiser.

Hell raiser? Hmmmm not bad I may actually think I have a name there, "alright then from now im calling this no my weapon hell raiser" I said out loud as I looked at summer for approvel, she nodded and smiled "that's a nice name for something this" she said point to the gun, "yeah now then what now?" I asked as I was now bored summer shrugged, "meh we could go out to vale" she said and I nodded in agreement, "sure why not wait how are we going to get there?" I asked and she smiled, "I'll call a bull head it should get here in the next 20 minutes so lets get ready" she said and I nodded and got up and went to the same room summer placed me in and got my stuff on.

The flack jacket itself wasn't that heavy and was pretty light and form fitting as it didn't hinder movement. All that was left was to grab my weapon and hat and I should be good to go. I walked back to the dinning room to see summer in her combat gear but she didn't wear her cloak, "hey why aren't you wearing the cloak?" I asked and she turned and smiled at me, "oh just trying something new now come and get hell raiser the bull heads nearly here" she said as she picked up her weapon and let it hang it off her belt. I sighed and went around and placed my hat on and placed hell into storage mode, then slipped on the back of my belt.

"alright im good to go" I said as I pulled my gloves on and tightened the Velcro on them until they felt comfortable. Summer nodded and we walked outside as the bull head was outside waiting for us, we quickly got and waited until it landed in vale and got out, "so where to now?" I asked and she smirked at me shes got something planned for me.

30 minutes later

"I cant believe you took me to a club" I said as I looked at summer as she smirked, "duh were celebrating" she said as she downed her shot, me I was drinking a simple beer, im not getting drunk to night. "celebrating what exactly?" I asked summer smiled at me, "duuuuuuuh getting into beacon as well as naming your weapon too. To bad they took them off us when we walked in though" she was right they took are weapons off of us knowing we may start something if did have them, smart I'll give them that.

"alright I get it lets drink and dance the night away I guess" I said as I was a little nervious when it came to drinking so I'll take easy for now. And so that's what we did we drank, danced and had fun. That was until someone bumped in my way, "oi" I said and he paid no mind to me as he tried to start talking summer up, but she tried to push him away but he kept touching her and started to push forwards. I was now annoyed so I placed my hand on his shoulders and pulled him off of her, "oi she said no!" I yelled over the music and turned pushed me backwards.

He suddenly went back to summer as she didn't like where this was going and neither did I, I think? I quickly walked forwards and pulled him again as he glared at me, "look buddy I told you to back off she don't want what your selling" I said as he looked really pissed as he then tried to punch me in the face but I was quickly as I grabbed his neck and pushed him into the ground. He grunted in pain as he struggled through my hold, did I mention thanks to the cybernetics in my arm I now have allot of strength in said arm so basically lifting shit with my right arm just got easier.

"look im going to let go and your going to shove off" I said and he tried to pry my hand off of his neck, I wasn't putting allot of pressure on him just enough so he was just down. I then looked up to see security was here and they looked pretty annoyed, "look man this dude was being pushy with my friend here and she said no and he didn't listen so I asked nicely and he pushed me and then tried to attack me" I said and suddenly I was slammed in the face as it sent me sliding away across the dance floor until my back hit the bar.

I groaned in pain as I pulled myself up and as my front body was using the bar table to keep me up, "argh what the hell?" I asked myself and suddenly I was pulled up and slammed on the counter and then dragged across the counter slamming into all kinds of drinks until I was thrown off it and was on the ground, "ow" I said as again I was picked up then dragged along the floor until I was then thrown out of the club and into the streets. I rolled along into the side walk as I heard, "and stay out you piece of shit" I heard and then the door slammed shut.

I groaned in pain as I pulled my self up and then shook my head from the sudden confusion and pain and then remembered summer was inside with that prick. I stood up again and walked up the stairs and flipped my had backwards, ok im pissed. I walked up to the doors and cock my right hand back as I turned it into a fist and then threw it forwards as it slammed into the double doors making them go flying through with a boom. The music suddenly stopped as everyone was looking at me in fright, "ok ive come back and im pissed off and im not even drunk yet" I said as the sercurity tried to push me back but I slammed my hands at throats making them fall over as they clutched their throats in pain.

Play a badass song

Everyone started to run out knowing this would end badly and I walked to the side as the only ones left in the club was the security, the guy from before and summer she was being held in place by the same guy.

"alright boys you know the drill cap this sucker" said the guy as summer tried to get out his hold shit. Suddenly the security started run at me, I quickly got into an easy stance, I quickly steped to the first person in front of me nad slammed my right fist into the front of his face hard as he was sent flying back sending everyone that was following him back as well as they ended up into a pile. I then sidestepped out of the way of another guy as he swung a big red machete at me, I kept dodging left to right and then ducked under and swing and upper cutted under his shin sending him into the air.

His weapon was sent flying with him as I ducked under another swing from another machete, I quickly turned to the next guyand shoulder charge into his chest as he was pushed onto the floor I then stamped on his stomach as he clutched it in pain. I then quickly spun around as I blocked a fist coming at my head and then slammed my foot into his stomach, he lurched forwards as his head was inplace for me to knee right in it knocking him out instantly, as I was done with that guy I had to duck under gun fire as I ran to the nearest cover and that was the bar.

I vaulted over the counter and ducked as the gun fire followed me here, I looked around for the one thing that may help me and I smiled as I saw two things that would definitely help me. A goof old pump action shotgun and an smg this will definitely work for me. I quickly grabbed the shotgun and strapped it to my back and had the smg out and ready, I quickly ceked the mag and saw it was full.

I smiled and waited until I heard the sound of

'Click click click'

There it is, I quickly jumped up as I started to lay down fire against my shooters, they all started to scatter out of the way as most of them was mowed down by and when I ran out I quickly threw it away as I vaulted over the counter and pulled the shotgun off my back as I started to hip fire people that were closest away from me. I kept going unti I rna out and when I did I flipped so I was holding the barrel and started to club people in the head as I quickly moved around until I was blown away by an explosion. I groaned as I sat up and saw who shot me and saw the guy from before as he was holding a rocket launcher and watched as it transformed into a baseball bat.

"you shouldn't of come back here" he said acting all boss like reminds me of junior really wait now that I looked at him oh holy shit it is junior this is his club.

He then started to run at me with his bat held to the side of him ready to bash me oh no you don't, I quickly got up and ran forwards as I had my right fist out ready to hit back, lets give this guy everything I got now shall we. As we met half my fist slammed into his bat as there was a boom, I struggled as we ended up in a stalemate but then I quickly pulled my fist back as I span around and brought the back of my heel up into the air as it slammed into his face sending him spalling onto the ground.

end song

When I looked up to where I thought where summer was I saw her sitting on top of a pile of security as she smiled and waved at me, "hi" she said brightly as I just gaped at her, I just struggled with all of this and you just out do me by sitting on a pile of people aint that bitch right there. "lets go home" she said as she jumped down and threw my weapon at me as I caught it and then slipped it ontot he back of my belt.

Tonight was the weirdest night ever of all time.

* * *

 **like i said not my best but its something so please dont go off at me considering writing fights to me is kinda hard**

 **so anyways love to hear your opinions**

 **And remember to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters!**


	5. beacon at last! and tai your an ass!

**Now i enjoyed writing this one and i hope you enjoy reading it so here we are beacon at last**

 **disclaimers in the first chapter as is the warning**

 **now read this shit!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Now we are on our way to beacon woopty fucking doo. As you may know I have a headache caused by one summer rose, how is she the cause of this headache?

"oooooooooh I cant wait until you meet my team, hey are you excited are you? Cause I am, you'll love them tai and you will get along just fine you'll get into at times but still great friends, oh and you and qrow will have so uch in common as well just have to get used to have two of the same though oh and there's raven you'll like shes quiet but still fun but she can be strong willed but again you'll love them all"

That's a very very very very very very small portion of what I had to hear from when she woke me up really early in the morning to right here in the bull head that going straight to beacon. I hope are class schedules going to be different I really hope so, cause I think I know how ren feels when it comes to nora being nora. "oh hey were her!" summer squeled as she pointed out the cockpit window where the pilots were flying, "summer get back in here!" I said as I got up and dragged by her hood back to her seat don't want her making this bird crash on us now do we?

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww but I wanted to show you how pretty it is" summer pouted and looked at me like a kicked puppy, too bad I will never fall for cute shit like this, "no now sit down and wait were about to land" I said as I picked up my bag filled with clothes and ammo I bought with money the headmaster gave me. The shopping was the easy bit keeping summer within your line of vision was the hard part, _"ooooooo look it's the new dust cube" "oh hey theres a new ice cream flavour" "can we buy this, this is just perfect" " look a kitty"_

Took me an hour to keep her in one shop for one minute, Now that I look at her personality is very much like rubys but allot more mature and then it flips when shes fighting different but I understand I think. For example shes polite and formal when meeting higher ups or new people, and she turns into more of a sweet innocent individual the more you get to know her, hence why im sooooooo whats the word stingy? Meh close enough. And when shes in combat shes focused on the task at hand, reminds me allot of myself actually, "look summer I know your excited to introduce your team to me and all but calm down we have all day alright you don't have to go overboard" I said in a some kind of fatherly voice.

She continued to pout but nodded, "I know just want you to meet them that's all" she said with said pout, I smirked as I crouched and looked at her, then pulled her chin up, "yo don't worry we'll have enough time for me to meet them just got to calm down and take it easy alright?" I asked as she blushed but nodded slowly and then smiled. "yeah your right im sorry for being so excited" she said and I chuckled at her, "oooooh its no problem" I said as the bull head came to a stop as it landed, I looked at summer and smiled at me as I saw her eyes glow with excitement, where the fuck did I pull that one out of?

The doors opened as we stepped out, I was carrying both our bags cause I can and summer has a very difficult time to do so for some reason, it doesn't weigh that much really to me but then again my bag was over my shoulders and I was carrying her bag with my right arm so difference in strength? I looked at the academy and to be honest it was amazing as it was in the show and for one it was just as bright. Actually I had to stop for a second and fish out a pair of sunglasses that I bought damn this place really is bright.

"we are here welcome Hamish to your new home!" summer said as she looked at me with a smile as she gestured to well the whole school, "thank you miss rose for introducing your new school mate here to the school" said the head master as he was right behind me. I jumped and turn to see him there standing holding his cane as he was smiling fondly at us, "hello headmaster cole" summer said as she walked right next to me and waved at him. "how was your flight?" he asked, "it was nice" she replied, "you seem quite excited today and why would that be?" he asked as summer started to giggle, "im just excited to show Hamish around is all and also introducing him to my team" she said and the headmaster simply chuckled.

"well while your at it how about you show Hamish where he is staying from now on" he said as he handed her a piece of paper, "and Hamish heres your scroll this is your key, wallet, communications device, id, and much more take care of it, now normally people would be assigned into teams but in your case your different so you'll be placed into your own room and will be assigned to miss roses team as support the name will not change and I'll need your last name before we move on" he said. Ok that's allot to take in and shit im stuck with her oh well cant complain now and hey a room to myself good I do I sleep better by myself anyway. "phoenix sir my names Hamish phoenix" I said and he nodded.

"thank you now classes will start tomorrow at 7 your scroll will have your timetable and your uniforms in your room now I will bid you adieu" he said as he turned and walked away. "well looks like your stuck with me" summer said and I looked at with a raise eyebrow, "aren't I supposed to say that?" I said and she giggled, "nope now lets go your room is literally right next ours so you can meet my team" she said as she started to drag me away and show me around the school.

It took her 2 hours to show me around and my god I was exhausted, she showed me around alright she showed me everything, and I mean everything I will never be able to look at shaving cream the same way again ever. So we are now at the second to final spot her dorm room which was supposed to hold her team, she looked at me with excitement, "now get ready cause they are quite…" "different?" I finished and she nodded.

"now meet team STRQ!" she yelled as she opened the door and I saw what I was to believe was qrow and tai in the middle of getting dressed. We all stared at each other for what was a minute, then summer quickly turns to me and smiles forcefully, "um be back in a second" she said as she walked in and closed the door slowly, "WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOTS I TOLD YOU TO GET DRESS 30 MINUTES AGO AND YOUR DOING IT NOW I TOLD YOU GUYS I HAD A GUEST AND SPECIAL NEW ADDITION TO THE TEAM AND YOU GUYS FUCKED UP THE DRAMATIC EFFECT I WAS PULLING. GET. READY. CAUSE YOUR PUNISHMENT IS SEVER!" summer screamed loudly as I heard screaming afterwards.

Wow summer is merciless after what I believed to be was 5 minutes the door opened with summers head poking out, "hehehehehehe sorry about that had to discipline my team and they are now ready to meet you" she said with a bright smile, please let there be no bdsm, she opened the door and there stood tai and qrow as they looked like they went through the 7 sins of hell from dantes inferno, that game by the way is fucked up to beyond belief, gives me shivers every time i think about it.

"um hi" I said as I got tired ragged hellos back, "guys this is Hamish phoenix he'll be support for our team" summer said making tai and qrow stand up straighter as they looked at me, "support are you sure he does really look like he up to the task by the way his body looks" said tai, so this what having a tick is like ok then, i always knew it'd be annoying having one but this ones just well annoying. "its nice to meet you my names Hamish phoenix" I said as I held my right hand for hand shake, I watched as qrow quickly stepped out of the way as he knew he could see the tick mark, tai didn't though so he came up to me and gave handshake, "my names taiyang xiao loooooooooooooong" he said as I gripped his hand and squeezed until I heard a couple cracks.

"owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow" he said as I let got held his wrist as we watched as his hand fell into a limp. He then looked at me as I smirked at him, "don't let your eyes deceive you or you'll end up like hand broken and limp" I said as he looked really scared, I don't know why but I feel like I just missed a really good dick joke right now. "um the names qrow branwen my sister you'll meet later is getting dressed In the toilet" qrow said as he pointed his hand at the door, "oh ive been done long time ago I was just enjoying our leaders so of punishment ritual I forgot how fun it was to watch" said a voice as I saw a red portal opened up and out walked a dressed raven.

I actually finally notice they were all wearing their school clothes with small alter rations like qrows cape and that's pretty much it. "raven meet Hamish he'll be our support" summer said happily as raven started to look at me no evaluate me, she was as pretty as her future self just younger, she looked up and down at me as she was looking for something, "hmmmmm and what type of support is he?" she asked and summer grinned at her, "hes a sniper and hes a really good one as well" she said and raven nodded her head.

"to get praise from our leader speaks quite the levels, but I think me and the rest of us would like to see some sort of proof of this" raven said as qrow and tai nodded. "yeah no offense but I'd like to see it to believe it if you would" qrow said agreeing with her sister, summer looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I just stared at her blankly, "what do you want me to do?" I asked her blankly, "um well show them duh" she said like this was easy to prove, "how the hell do I do that its not like you got a target set up for me" I said and I saw her chuckle, "well about that" she said with a chuckle. Oh come on!

Five minutes later

I was now on the roof crouched down as I had team STRQ near me all holding binoculars, "you are sooooo lucky I bought that silencer before I came here" I said as summer chuckled, I quickly took out hell raiser into sniper mode as now had a bipod attached to the bottom rail that was just in front of where I had my hand hold thing. "ok whats the target?" I asked and I could hear summers excitement from here geeze im not that good, I think?

"your target if you choose to accept-" "oh my god just tell me the target will ya" I said as I looked at her pouting at me, "fine your target is where the red bulleyes are located there are five of them on the same building you have time limit as well of 5 minutes good luck" she said and I just looked at her in disbelief. Five targets!? Shit this going to take longer than a minute, I quickly looked at where the building where it they were located and saw it was on the far side of the school.

2minutes later

Ive found none of the targets and this was beyond annoying considering I had four very judgemental teens pegging me to find the targets. "come on dude haven't you at least found one of them yet" said tai as he started to get bored with all of this. "hmmmmm summer are you sure hes a sniper he seems to be just sitting there doing nothing" said qrow and I could hear summer trying to defend me but kinda failed at it. The only one that was voicing their opninons was raven she I could feel her stare at me was boring into the back of my head, I did not like this feeling at all.

"sigh just admit it summer hes one of those flooks you see every now again" said tai, "huh flook?" she replied "yeah that's what you call people that did something amazing and after doing so they couldn't do it anymore because the first time they got lucky"

Lucky? Lucky? Lucky, "LUCKY!" I yelled out loud and I slowly turned my head towards tai as he looked at me, I don't know why no sorry I do know why im pissed. I get up and and walk very slowly towards tai as he froze from my glare, I stopped when I was right in front of him and pulled my sunglasses off as he could see my blue eyes glare at his. "allow me to give you three mottos that I will take to fucking heart" I said as I paused and and took a deep breath in and out and spoke.

born to fight,

trained to kill.

Prepare to die.

Never will.

Keep low.

Move fast.

Kill first.

Die last.

One shot, one kill.

No luck, pure skill

"that was the first second"

Don't ever mistake my silence for ignorance,

My calmness for acceptance

And my kindness for weakness

"thats the second and heres the last one"

I am a sniper

I am a loner

I am not apart of the world

But the one the merrily observes it through my crosshair

I live by the shadows and die by the shadows

I am always distant from everything else

I am fearful by strength

Invincible by distance

Being a sniper is the worst thing to be

Only hell can cleanse what we do

"now you can take your opinions and shove it cause if I hear one more god damn thing about being lucky I'll show you why I am known as a sniper!" I shouted and then quickly turned away as I pulled up my gun and quickly looked for the targets, found one on top of the boys bathroom sign, I pulled the trigger sending the bullet through the air as it past through the glass and hit the target. I loaded another one in as I walked up to the ledge and found another one girls locker room fired target hit, loaded another one in the chamber and looked for the next one. Teachers chalkboard done loaded another one in, far right desk at the back of another class room windows open good done.

And the final one was a tricky one as I saw a teacher was about to hand a student a piece of paper and in the middle of the exchange I fired and watched as the bullet went straight through paper like it was nothing. After I was done I stored my gun on my belt and stood back up and glared at tai as I saw everyone else was staring at me in shock as there was an awkward silence and then the timer went off causing summer to quickly turn it off.

I then started to walk off, "we'll see you at dinner Hamish remember your room is next to ours!" summer shouted and I waved her off as I made my way to the exit but stayed as I waited for the comments to hit.

Suddenly I heard a slap and an 'ow' from tai, "you're an idiot you know that tai!" raven yelled at him, "wha what do mean?" he asked confused. "tai you shouldn't of said that" summer said sternly, as I could feel her glare directed at tai, "what do you mean?" "what they mean is you have given the biggest fuck you insult to a sniper is a very big no no in a huntsmen book" "huh?" "he means that by call him lucky hes not sniper, only lucky people could make a shot in a life time but a sniper can make the same shot every time possible in other words you insulated his skill!" raven yelled and I could tell tai shrugged it off, "so what he proved me wrong" he said, "that's not the point theres a very big reason why huntsmen never insult a sniper no matter the skill" qrow said "oh yeah and whats the reason?"

"weren't you listening to his mottos!?" summer shouted at him, "trained to kill, prepared to die, never will. kill first, die last. Not luck, pure skill" qrow repeated a bit of the motto, "invincible by distance, being a sniper is the worst thing to be. Only hell can cleanse what we do" raven said, "and?" oh god tai your dumb ass, "tai it hes our teams supporter the one who has our backs in fight and to have a grudge from one is a death sentence because they could simply ignore you during the fight and accidentally let a beowolf behind you and hurt you, they are basically what soldiers call their guardian angels they kill fast so you don't have to!" summer explained

After that one I simply walked off down the stairs until I bumped into someone, "oh sorry" I said and saw it was girl, she had blonde hair braided and wore a pair of glasses, "oh sorry about that" I said as I tried to walk past her but grabbed my arm, "im sorry but I've never seen you on campus before who are you" she asked me as she narrowed her eyes, "oh im new here my names Hamish phoenix I just got accepted" I said, "then why are you here now intiates start next year?" she asked wow quite the persistent one isn't she? "look heres my scrolls id is on there and all" I said as I pulled my scroll and she took it and then gave it back.

"alright then seems like everything is up to standards and I apologies to you now if you'll excause me ive got to find out whos been messing with the far building" she said, "what happened?" I asked she grunted as she said, "theres been reports of holes in the building I was in and unfortunately I found out it was a sniper prankster so I came here because I wanted to find out who did it" she said, oh shit whoops, "yeah well I saw this blonde guy while I was up there he was holding a sniper rifle and when he was done he threw it over the ledge after that he just sat there as he argued with his team about why snipers are important" I said bullshiting at its best right here, "thank you I'll be off now" she said as she started to walk.

I smirked as I made my way to my room, revenge is a dish best serve hot but in this case for you taiyang this revenge is as cold as the beauty that's coming for you!

* * *

 **hope you like this one**

 **remember to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters**


	6. OH GOD WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?

**here we are people chapter 6 now heres where shit gets a bit weird at first considering im adding on of my old OC's into this as a teacher all will be explained later in the next chapter(well not all of it but you guys get it(you dont get do you?))**

 **disclaimer as well as warning is on the first chapter**

 **now onto the reading!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next day I found myself up by via one alarm clock that doesn't know how to shut up, "GOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING!"

"GAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled as I launched myself out of bed and fell on the floor face first, I groan in pain as I pushed myself up and looked at summer as she was smiling at me with her uniform on, "come on get up we got class in the next 30 minutes" summer said as she pulled me up and pushed me in to the bathroom and then threw my uniform in with me and closed the door, "wha huh?" I asked myself as I looked around to see I was now in fact in my bathroom.

Great, I quickly hopped in the shower and then got out and got dressed in under 5 minutes, I walked out of my bathroom to see an impatient summer tapping her foot on the ground, "summer how did you even get into my room im sure only my scroll could only unlock my door" I said as she chuckled, "well doors become irrelevant when you have raven on the team" she said as she pointed behind me.

I turned my head to see raven was leaning her back against wall with her arms crossed, her face held a slight passive smirk on her face. "ok now that's just cheating" I said as I walked over to my night stand and picked up my sunglasses, asshole hat and placed them in their respected places on my head and then pocketed my scroll. "alright lets go" I said as I was suddenly pulled by summer through a sudden red portal and walked out on the other side in the cafeteria as I got allot of people staring, I just gave them an annoyed look and they went back to their food.

"well took you long enough" said one qrow as he sat next to a bruised and beaten taiyang as he was eating his pancakes with a wince every now and again. "yeah well I just woke up" I said as I walked off to go grab some food as summer and raven followed me, we came back and I dug into my bacon and eggs with toast. "sooooo how'd you sleep?" qrow asked me, I shrugged "meh pretty good I guess still trying to get my head over all of this" I said really im in beacon I should be excited but it seems like its just gotten underwhelming, "yeah not as cranked up as it seems to be?" qrow he said and I nodded, "yeah you get use to it after a while" qrow said.

Appears qrow is the only one that wants to talk to me wow awkward much? Meh we only just met so I couldnt expect an instant conversation and with what happened last night, "so whats your first class?" summer asked me, "hold on let me just ooook my first class is dust studies and then next I got aura training" I said and summer beamed at me, "great im with you for those classes what about the rest of the day?" she asked me, "ok after that we have break and then I have combat class, and then i have grimm studies, then lunch and finally martial arts class and straight after that I have a free period and so basically im off for the rest of the day since thats my last peroid" wow this is allot different to my other school schedule.

"wow you have almost the same classes as me, only I don't have martial arts class I have a leader ship course" summer said as she was smiling at me, "same here but I have weapons training after lunch with raven" qrow said, leaving taiyang to speak to me, "and were in the same class so after lunch we can go over to the class" tai said as he didn't look up to talking much, "whats up with you, you were talking fine yesterday but today your kinda depressed looking" I said and tai winced at me, as everyone else was giving him a pointed/sympathetic look to him.

"well yesterday he had a run in with the schools number one stuck up and tightest person ever and well the confrontation was anything to look at but lets just say she was brutal" qrow explained, oh ok then now I feel guilty, yeah nope not feeling it nope im good he had it coming with the way he insulated me. "alright then well lets get to class then" I said as I stood up and disposed of my plate and tray and followed summer to the first class of the day.

Lets hope nothing too bad happens on my first day

3rd period combat class

Ok I was wrong the first period was the worst second wasn't too bad since raven was with me and summer but back to first period. I had to stop summer from mixing the wrong contents all the time and since she was considered the most accident prone when it came to dustology and I was her partner I had to keep an even closer eye on her just incase she mixed the wrong solution too bad I looked away for a mila second and when I looked back I was greeted with a major freezing smoke bomb to the face. I had to keep myself from moving cause I knew for a fact that if I moved an inch my body would of gone into autodrive and id be chasing summer and when id catch her id boni her on the head so hard she'd nevermores flying around her head.

thank god the bell ring before I did move.

Now second period was a little bit if not a whole lot better since I had raven to help me keep an eye on summer as we learned how to manifest our aura and since I was basically a beginner the teacher I think her names was professor Richie, so she pulled me to the side and started to help me with beginner lessons and well it was going ok until there was another explosion and she had to stop her lesson and see what was the problem turned out to be summer once again, she overloaded her aura into a fire crystal she 'borrowed' from dust studies that or she placed it in her pocket and forgot where it came from.

Either way she used it a catalyst for her aura and well forgot aura can also activate dust in all sizes and well it blew up in her face. It was actually pretty funny so funny that I started to crack up when I saw her face was completely black and had smoke coming out of her mouth.

After that we had a thirty minute break to get ready for the next class so I went back to my room and got my gear on and my weapon as well as ammo and then walked over to the classroom and waited until everyone came in.

So here I am in the back with my hood all the way up as I was in the shadows watching as everyone walked in as they conversed with each other as they all were doing what normal teenagers were doing, I'd be doing the same if I knew where summer was, where the hell are they anyway. My answer was a sudden portal opening right above me as a sudden pile of limbs fell directly over me. "ow" I said as I groaned and opened my eyes to see was looking directly at summers, "hi" she said with a blush as I grunted, "get off too damn heavy cant breath" I managed to get out as everyone pushed them selves off of me and sat in the seats next to me.

"sorry Hamish raven said we were late so we took the express way" summer said as she sat next to me, "its alright should of moved when I had the chance" I said as I cracked my neck. Oooooooooo much better, "now then what now?" I asked summer as she looked back at me with a smile. "now we wait for the instructor hes also quite off if you would considering his condition making him very off to most people so I warn you hes quite different" summer said with up most seriousness, wow he must be quite the person if shes this serious.

Suddenly the doors were slammed open as someone came flying in and crashed into the floor as he rolled to a stop in the middle of the arena. I could hear him groan as he suddenly sat up and yawned, "oooooooh man that was different oh im in class hello my who are you guys again?" he asked as he wasn't even looking in our direction and stared at the wall, "sir were right behind you!" yelled a random student making the teacher turn this head around, "oh whoops sorry!" he yelled as he got up on to his feet slowly.

And then turned around as I could finally see his face

Oh no this couldn't be fucking possible, he couldn't no he shouldn't be here!

"hello class" said a man that had black blue spiky hair, he had a scar on his cheek and electric blue eyes. He wore a simple blue short sleeved sports jacket zip all the way up to his chin, black cargo pants, an old pair of white nike sneakers and his hands had black and blue fingerless armoured gloves that went up to his elbows, on his waist was a black belt that held three swords on each side on his body except for his front.

I recognised those clothes and speech pattern instantly and this made me freeze in confusion and fear as he looked around the class it may not of looked like it but his eyes held a hidden look of evaluation, he was studding everyone in this room and he left me for last and I could just see his eyes widen just a fraction as his mouth turned into a smirk. Oh no he knows fuck ive done it now.

"Hamish whats wrong your shaking" summer said as I looked at her and then at my hands, "its nothing just nerves you know I might have to fight and all" I said with a nervous smirk, "but when we went to the club you fought pretty well" she said and I chuckled awkwardly at that, "well yeah that's because I was dealing with thugs but against anyone with real training im practically useless don't you remember 'fearful of strength, invincible at distance' cause I think that's one of the reasons why I got into the martial arts class because of my lack of combat if you will" I said explaining as she nodded in understanding.

"ok I get it so your screwed in this class right?" summer your very blunt you know that right? "well class its great to see you again now how was your vacations? Good bad weird as fuck cause mine was the last one don't ask there was just so many of them" he slightly shivered and then turned back to the class "anyway I see you are all fit and you've all taken my advice to heart now lets start this lesson off with a good old spar lets get the randomising wheel out" he said as the screen started to go through all of the pictures.

I turned to summer and saw her and the rest of the team were praying, "what are you doing?" I asked summer looked up and smiled forcefully, "praying because the first spar of the semester usually is a student vs the teacher and with mr navy" oh no I was right its him this is not good at all. I ended up on my knees praying along with summer and the team, please please don't let me be it.

"and it looks like we have our first vict-I mean match" every looked up and so did I and I pale instantly as the screen had my picture and name on the board, "ooooooh new kids going first how exciting come on down Hamish im not going to be too hard you, if I can help it" he then started to snicker in insane sadistic delight.

im beyond fucked right now.

* * *

 **hope you all enjoyed my OC and yes he is actually from my old fanfic called 'the knight and the swordsman'**

 **now remember to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review i enjoy reading your opninons as well as looking at different ideas that i could incorporate into this**

 **laters!**


	7. I really am i sadistic asshole

**and here we are the fight of the not so century i hope you all enjoy this on cause i did**

 **disclaimer as well as warning is on the first chapter as always**

 **now get to the reading!**

* * *

Chapter 7

So now here I am standing on one side of the arena as my 'teacher/instructor' stood at the other end, I held my weapon in sniper mode as I managed to swap out my normal scope to a red dot sight one, I gulped in fear and nervousness as I saw roys smirking face. "now class since we have a new kid be I'll let him choose witch sword I have to use during the fight, now Hamish choose wisely" roy said with a grin as he dropped all of his katana down in front of him, I gulped in fear knowing despite being katanas they had dust crystals embedded into the hilts as they have a different element, I could never really figure out some of the elements since ive never had them stored in my head.

If your confused then allow me to explain, roy navy is one of my OC's he was basically supposed to be roronoa zoro with my personality traits ie my insane tendencies that I don't show people for really god reasons any way he was in one of my storys called the knight and the swordsman not going to go into it but if I have a hunch roy knows more about me then I think he does. So in other words im screwed considering ive made him quite op in his own right and now that he has 9 swords hes really able to use his semblance properly and since hes giving me a handicap it will not end with him using it. Thank fucking god!

"um well I choose *gulp* the dark blue one" I said as I watched as slowly picked up the katana by its hilt and grinned as he strapped to his left side. "well class place your bets cause this one is going to be an interesting one" roy called out making me pale a little bit more. This has turned out to be the worst day of my life now that I think about it ive had allot worse so this is going in the top 10.

"now then let the countdown begin" roy said as the screen started to blink as a number was shown 10

Oh boy I looked back at roy as he staring at me grinning

9

"ok boy lets have a bet" roy said

8

"whats the bet" what im curious this is my OC after all I have no idea what he'd want considering im not writing him right now(ahahahahah that's what you think!;)

7

"if you win I'll tell you a secret"

6

"oh what do you get?"

5

"oh the satisfaction that ive beaten another student a newbie to boot"

4

This is why ive never liked myself considering this is my insane self I really don't blame him

3

I take a deep breath in and aim my red dot sight towards roys torso

2

I let out one more breath as I took another one in deeply

1

I exhaled and pulled the trigger, sending the bullet sailing through the air as I watched as roy flashed out of the way as he had his katana unsheathed, I didn't see the sparks either until after he moved and shit is he fast. I quickly loaded another bullet in as I fired again aiming for his chest again I didn't see sparks until roy moved. I gritted my teeth as I crouched down and pulled the bolt out and loaded another one in the chamber. Again and again he deflected or did something to my bullets that made them shit against him and before I knew it roy was standing right in front of me as he had an insane smile directed at me.

"is this all you can do?" he asked it sounded innocent but I know better so I smirked and flipped the blue switch as my gun was now in rail gun mode, "nope" was all I said as pulled the trigger sending the bullet of electrical rail gun goodness into his gut actually sending him back quite a bit as he was actually caught off guard and used his katana to stop his body from moving even further as he had stabbed into the ground.

I looked up to the board to see his aura was down to at least 75%, yes! But that's not a win I quickly looked back at roy as his body started to shake and then I heard laughing oh man this is not good at all.

I saw as roy stood back up as his now had a hole in the middle of sports jacket, "well looks like I wont need this" roy said as he ripped his jacket off showing everyone he was wearing nothing under it at all, he was quite muscular as I heard some of the girls in class sigh in pleasure?.

"well that was definitely quite the surprise so allow me to show you something just as surprising!" roy said as disappeared and reappeared right next to me. I heard him sheathing his blade slowly and knew what he had done and I couldn't do anything as could only in front of me and then I heard a click. "one sword style sheathing humming bird" and suddenly I could feel my entire body was in immense pain all around, it was so sudden that I instantly dropped my rifle to the ground.

"well buddy seems like I win this one" roy said as he sighed and turned around as he started to walk off, "and here I thought you'd be interesting as well huh what a disappointment" roy said as I watched him continue walk. My eyes could still move so I looked to the very side of my vision and saw that my aura was in the yellow meaning I was still in the fight.

I gritted my teeth as I felt myself move even if it was just slightly and then as I moved I could feel the pain was slowly going away, I looked up to the board and saw my aura was slowly draining away nearly turning orange, that means my auras trying to heal me good great absolutely fucking amazing. I could feel my hands turn into fists as I started to walk slightly forwards it was slow at first but then It turned in to a jog and then a run soon I was sprinting towards roy as he looked like he could see me and then when I was close enough to him I had my right hand shot up and grabbed the back of his head and using the new strength in the arm I slammed roys head into the floor causing the floor to crack under the pressure of my strength.

I slowly let go as I stood back and looked at the board to see my aura was at now orange, I stepped back and saw roys aura was now in the middle of the yellow. I looked down and watched as roy pushed himself up slowly as I head the cracks from the floor, he slowly pushed himself up as he was now crouching and then he slowly turned his head towards me as he still had his damn insane grin on his face, "oh my lo-gag" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted as a slammed my fist into his face slamming him back into the ground and I didn't stop as I held him his head with my left hand and then slammed my right fist into his face.

I kept this up until I was launched backwards and flew through the air and landed on my back. Oooooooooooooooow that hurt, I managed to push myself up with my elbows and watched as saw a grinning slouched forward roy as he had his katana in hand as it started to spark with electricity. "hohohohohohohohoho now your just full of surprises now aren't you?" Roy said as he started to walk forwards slowly like he was slowly and sadistically, this was making me panic a little ok ill be honest this was actually making panic very much I had nothing left in my head well actually now that I really think about it I did have one thing left.

I watched in fear as he stalked forwards until he was right in front of me, "are you scared well you should be your about to be beaten into a bloody pulp" he said as his grin got even wider, how the fuck does that even work!? I gulped as I looked at him in the eyes and then grinned, "that's what you think fuck wit!" I yelled as I launched myself forwards with my right fist forwards as they slammed into well lets leave the crowd to explain.

"OH MY GOD!"

"GASP"

"DOES HE EVEN HAVE DIGNITY!?"

"IM SCARED FOR LIFE!"

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS TYPE OF EVIL AND STILL SMILE LIKE THAT HOW!?"

If you must know I had just introduced my right fist to roys future children

When it comes down to it im a sadistic fuck that thinks of one survival before others sometimes, im not always like that but today is a different day so fuck dignity!

I watched with a pure cruel sadistic pleasure as he fell to the ground as his mouth was frothing with foam, what? I get my kicks from stuff, unfortunately this is one of them. I slowly stood up and saw his aura was completely at zero as roys picture had a red x on top. I sighed in relief as I had won but really barely considering this is roy im talking about and the fact he only used one sword and he was underestimating me allot, this was what I would not count as a win to me really.

So I slowly stood up and grabbed my sniper rifle and placed it into storage mode and suddenly the doors opened again and in came cole as he was looking around and then had his eyes trailing towards roy then up to me, he frowned and then sighed as he rubbed his head, "damn it roy alright class since your teacher is unfortunately unavailable in his condition to teach im going to have you all have an early break until your next class so you can all go off now" the headmaster said and I slowly made my way out as my team was just in front of me.

I knew I would be called any second so I quickly hurried my pace up and walked out the and into the halls with said team that were pretty silent until summer said something, "well that was definitely a thing I well never knew you had it in you Hamish" she said with a forced smile, "yeah man wow that last bit the crushing was don't you think a little over board?" qrow asked, "well I was in a pinch so I just said screw dignity at the moment and just went for the kill as you'd say" really don't see the problem but knew I felt a small part of myself died today, meh it'll come back to life later.

"so next class is history" I said changing subject as everyone nodded, "that means your with me and raven" qrow said as he and raven nodded and then we walked around just talking about random stuff until the bell rang and then we went to our classes.

This has been quite the first day I don't think I going have any more like this for a long time.

Oh who the hell am I kidding, shits going to get crazier and I know it!

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed this one**

 **now dont forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters**


	8. Me and tais day of bonding part 1

**Hello and welcome to a two parter with a little bit of scary or more like oh shit kind of thing going on**

 **disclaimer as well as the warning is as where it is**

 **now people let's discuss something here reviews i need some feed back on how im doing is it going alright am i updating at times that dont make it seem like im over whelming you is the story plot confusing, is my OC fine i the sense of being a regular self insert as it should be and not an over powered cuntnugget? come on people ask the questions ill do my best to answer them to my full capabilities** **as in ill try.**

 **now on to the reading**

* * *

Chapter 8

"tai why are we here?"

"cause summer told me to take you out on a night on the town"

"she told you? Or did she order you?"

"sigh she ordered me"

"well I cant complain so where are we exactly?"

"oh were in the bad part of the town, you know the part where only crazy people only got to"

"and why are we here without our weapons?"

"cause we don't need them"

Wow only an hour into being in vale and I have a headache that was fast.

If you all must know its been a week or so since my first of beacon and like I said before things got more hectic, not only did I have to deal with summers amusing personality as well her 'accidents' I had to deal with roy and his damn sour attitude towards me, why should he care he was the one who went fucking insane on me so I had a valid reason why I did what I did! Anyway back to the now.

It was a Saturday and I was going to stay in my room and do some homework, hey If I want to be here I have to actually do the work for once. Well that was the plan until guess what summer came in via ravens portal service she should really be paid by her services as well considering being paid by her leader and her well herself. Anyway she told me to get up get dressed and get ready for a day like no other, I told her that shes said that to me everyday since she started to wake me up, I seriously have to time her wake up calls later on so I set an alarm before she wakes me up.

So I went out and was told that I didn't need my weapon so I just left it back in my room with my flack jacket so now I wore just my, hoody, shirt and pants with shoes included, I kept my gloves in pockets thinking cause I may have to fight someone and I don't want someone to bite my hand, what you never know in RWBY.

So tai took me along to the city as he just wore a yellow hoody, black cargo shorts and white sneakers, he seemed like today was like any day off considering we were in the dodgy side of vale that to me was weird but I didn't really complain considering he could just leave me here to be lost and shit. Wow I am swearing allot today wait now that I think about it I have been swearing allot more lately I should really fix that.

Ok considered fixed until I see something that scares me or pisses me off or some other stuff, see I've fixed my swearing, feels actually pretty nice really different but nice.

"sooooooo hows life?" I asked tai since it was boring just walking along, "oh its been pretty weird I guess" he said as he looked a little awkward join the club, "look I know your out of your comfort zone with this but let me just say its alright if you want to be yourself around me I don't judge someone until I know them" I said as tai looked off to the side, "its not that its more like I don't even know you let alone trust you" oooooooooooh that I can understand.

"so summer got me to take you out to vale so we could bond" ok summer you earned yourself some points, "huh well where are we going to share this bonding thing?" I asked, tai just chuckled at me as we crossed the road, "to allot of people its no where special but to me its kinda special to me" he said with a smile at me, ok then must be something then, "alright then lead the way" I said with a smile, "we are here" tai said as we stopped in front of a door on the side of the street that lead into an old factory.

"huh that took a while" I said as tai chuckled some more, "yeah sometimes I run here but since I had you today I walked" tai said as he pulled out a pair of keys and unlocked the door, "come on in" tai said as he opened the door and I followed him inside. The door shut and suddenly lights turned on and I was stunned to see well, "holy shit you got a skatepark in here!?" I said yep and it looked like the one you'd see in skate three you know the one right next to the wharf near the ship yard or something. Oh well you get it.

"yep owned this thing for quite a while have to come here every now and again to clean it up and fix it up as well, but then theres the other job as well" tai said we suddenly heard moaning and groaning, "uuuuuuuhhhhh dude this is fucking trippy" said a guy with a Mohawk as I watched him walk off to the side and fell front forward off the top of a vert ramp, "duuuuuuuuuuuude that was siiiiiiiiick"

"other job includes kicking out the local druggies" tai said as he picked up the guy that fell by his callor and threw him out via window that was pretty high up and was broken already, "you up for some house cleaning" tai asked me and I just shrugged and smiled, "meh I always wanted to throw a druggy out of someplace and I have the right to as well so this makes this so much more gratifying" I said we both had an equal smirk on our faces.

An hour later

I was puffing out breath as I was tired, it took us an hour to kick out the locals and considering most of them were stoned as hell it was easy it was the sober ones that were annoying since they had knives and shit, it didn't do much but they still faught back, tai was grinning like made as he beat the living shit out of them and threw them out. Me I had my aura to keep me healed and my right arm was actually pretty sore since I was using it more often then my left, it was kinda worrying so I think im going to either go back to the hospital or the infirmary back at beacon for a check-up.

"phew now that was fun, now for the good bit" tai said as he threw me a water bottle and I caught it and well drank the damn thing. "yeah and whats that?" I asked as I saw himself smirk and pulled out a trash bag and broom, "we clean up and we are going to have to be quick" tia said as he threw me the trash bag, "whys that?" I asked and he smirked at me, "just wait and see it'll make this all worth so lets get on with it" tai said and I sighed and started to pick up the rubbish the locals had left behind.

Man this is going to take a while

Another hour later

I was done and man I was very disgusted with the locals im not even going to tell you guys what the fuck I had picked up and I think im going to have nightmares my god the nightmares and I will never look at toothbrushes the same ever again it was that bad seeing tai do all of this with no emotion other than smiling makes me think hes lost hes fucking mind I mean why the fuck would you be happy to pick this shit up.

"alright now-" suddenly the door opened up and we looked towards it to see a guy that had a blue suit pink tie and was looking very tired, "oh good you're here and I thought you wouldn't be here today" said the man as he sighed in relief, "hey doc" tai said as he slid down the vert and then walked over to the man, "yes its good to see you again now I believe theres some other very special people here that are even more happy to see you" the man said as I saw a crowd of kids all running in all wearing different types of safety gear and all hold different things ranging from skate boards to scooters, inline skates, and bikes they all crowded over tai as they were all excited.

Ok now that explains allot then, I smiled and watched as the kids were smiling and greeting tai as he greeted back with a nice guy smile. Huh well this is quite something now isn't it? I sat on the edge of the ledge of the vert and smiled as the kids all started to run off and skate along and ride their things. Then I saw tai started to talk to some of the kids and then pointed to me, the kids all nodded and then ran over to me, huh? I slid down and and then crouched in front of the kids as they stopped in front of me.

The girl in front came up to me and then suddenly hugged me, and just like that all the kids followed along and then I was soon surrounded by hugging kids, "thank you mister for helping big brother" the girl suddenly said with a smile and I looked at her and then back at tai. "it was no problem" I said was I gave a bright smile and she smiled just as bright, I then placed her in the ground as the kids stopped hugging me, "hey go have fun and be carefull of others" I said and they nodded and ran off.

I looked up and saw tai walking towards me with his smile wide and happy, "so worth it?" he asked and I smiled, "yeah definitely so where'd these kids come from?" I asked, tai sighed, "their the local orphans I let them come here every month so they could have fun and be kids" tai said and I nodded hes just helping these kids well that's actually pretty noble if you think about it. "well theres another reason why i took you here" tai said and I looked confused.

"well I just wanted to apologise to you for insulting you" tai said as he had scratched the back of his head, "I accept tai thanks for brining me here today I hope to come here more often" I said and he nodded, "yeah your right and im going to need the help as well" tai said with a sigh as his face turned worried. "look the kids here should never know this but theres always a chance for those guys to come back and try to kick us out with allot of aggression so im definitely going to need the help" tai said and I nodded in understanding.

Hes right you never know when they may come back and lets just hope they-

Boom "alright kiddies your in my gangs territory now get the fuck out!"

I spoke too fucking soon, I quickly looked to the door and saw a man with muscles on muscles and wore black pants and had a green Mohawk on his head the fact he sqeesed through the door to just get in explains how damn huge he is. "Hamish theres a back door get the kids out of here now I'll take care of this guy" tai said and I nodded, "alright come along kids lets leave big brother tai to handle this!" I called out as I directed the kids out towards the back door, as we walked towards it I heard the grunts and pains of fighting but ignored it in favour of getting these kids out of here.

We finally made it to the back door as I suddenly was slammed open and in came a guy that looked twice as big as the other guy, he looked down at the children and grinned sadistically, "big brother was right this was worth the walk" he said in a very deep voice, "kid get behind me" I said as they obeyed immediately and back off until I was right in front of them, "oooooooooh looks like big brothers here lookie kids I bet you'll bleed nicely" said the guy. I was about to retort until I felt and saw everything in the room spinning and then felt something large had slammed into my back as it broke apart as I felt something else had tumbled on my back.

Wait tumble, I groaned in pain as I blinked my eyes opened and then looked around for a second and saw I was no longer inside as I was now what appeared to be an ally way, I shook my head as the pain came at me despite me having aura that hurt allot, I quickly looked at my scroll and saw that was just over the yellow, as I slipped it back I looked back into the building and saw that giant of a man was just about to touch one of the kids as the kid tried to hurt the guy as much as that looked pathetic it was very worrying, I then saw the guy I think tai called doc ran up and then was back handed and launched into the air and then slammed into the vert as the wood broke.

The kids watching this began to cry and ran over to the over to the man as they tried to wake him up, my eyes widen as I saw blood to drip onto the verts wood staining it on contact. I had my hand over my mouth In horror, and then I heard a cry of pain and looked back at the man as he picked the kid up by his head and then watched as his fist was brought up into the air as I watched his mouth move talking I couldn't hear him as he was too far away.

I gritted my teeth in pure anger as I glared absolute hate towards the man, I stomped my foot down as a brick flipped up to the air and I caught it with my right hand and gripped it as I pulled it back as I far as I could and just before the man could move his fist I threw the brick with my upmost strength that I held into my right arm and watched as the brick flew through the air with tremendous force and speed as it slammed onto the arm that held the child causing the brick itself to turn into dust and grit but it also made him drop the child to the ground as he gripped his arm in pain.

I'll be honest right now I missed, I was aiming for his head I went a little to far to the left. "kids get over here" I said as the kids were all now staring at me as they all stopped crying and ran towards me as they all got behind me aeven the kid that was held by hair, I crouched down in front of the kid and checked him over real quick, no real damage good. "here hold these for me will you" I said as I placed my hat on his head and wrapped him up with my hoody and then pulled towards an older kid as he held him, "stay in the ally and don't go anywhere can any of you call the police?" I asked and one kid held his hand up "I can" she said and I quickly gave them my scroll.

"mister look out!" a kid saidand I quickly turned around and held my hands up as I caught a ver large fist that pushed me thank god for my right hand being stronger cause I held most of the weight behind the fist with my right hand. I grunted and planted my feet down and felt myself skidding slightly, "get out of here!" I shouted as I gritted my teeth this Is harder then It looks and I mean jesus this dude has steroids as muscles man this is not good.

"you are still a live hmmmmm oh im going to enjoy making you bleed" he said I quickly rolled out of the pushing matched and actually dodged his other fist, well that was lucky, his fist went into the floor as it cracked into a small crater making him stuck, I quickly then stood up and slammed my right fist into his gut making him stop as he finally got his hand out of the ground and stepped back and then grinned as he held his fist back up and was about to punch me but I quickly rolled backwards from his swing and he over shot his swing and he twisted his body as well making him do instead punch he now started to shoulder charge.

I quickly slammed my fist into his face making his head stay in place as the rest of body went forwards as I then quickly opened my fist and then pushed his head into the ground and then pulled it up and then slammed the back of his head into the ground again and again and again until I was tired. "huff huff that was exhausting" I said to myself as I turned around and decided to walk away. That was until I heard chuckling and then looked back as the guy slowly pushed himself up as he turned towards me, it honestly looked like that everything I did to him was fucking nothing.

WHAT THE FUCK?

* * *

 **hey hope you liked it**

 **now dont forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters**


	9. Me and tais day of bonding part 2

**Hello and welcome to part two**

 **and hey my god old friend old buddy old pal sijnxhephos has just made or well uploaded my ocs best friends pov on what hes doing in remanat cause of reasons now go check it out**

 **warning is on the first chapter as well as the disclaimer**

 **now to the reading!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Lets just saying today was going ok and now that im close to the end of it Im having second thoughts on this shit right here.

"hahahahahahahhahaahhaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU ARE FUNNY YOU THINK YOU COULD HURT ME OH IM GOING TO ENJOY MAKING YOU BL-" "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted as I slammed my fist into his groin I it had it with his damn word placement as he kept on saying the same fucking thing over and over after every time I slammed my fist into head, stomach, arms, legs, hands hell even feet but I had it, after every time he just got up and continued to laugh it off as he said the same damn thing so I just went to the fuck thing to do and slammed my fist into his groin.

"ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" he gasped out as he fell to his knees in pain finally! I then quickly point his head up and then upper cut his jaw making him fly backwards onto his back in the ground, I then held my foot into the air and stompped on his groin again and again and you get what im saying I had it up to here and over with this asshole so I want him down and I want him to stay down!

I after that I stepped back and fell onto my ass as I was sweating and out breath, that took forever I mean what in hell is this asshole made to get the fuck back up after every hit I gave him this was just ridiculous! I sighed as I knew it was finally over and I heard sirens coming thank god took them long enough I look around and then suddenly see that Mohawk dude again flying through the air as he was slammed into the coicdencly placed guy that I had finally had beaten.

"that took way longer than it needed to be" I heard tai say as I turned towards him to see his hoody and pants had allot of tears in them and he looked just as exhausted as me, "hey" I said as tai nodded to me and held his hand out. I took it and he pulled me up as I now stood up, "did you get the kids out and wheres doc" he asked and I sighed "the kids are alright the doc though hes well just look for your self" I said as I gestured to the direction of where the doc was, "DOC!" Tai yelled as he ran towards the body of the guy known as doc. I sighed as I rubbed my head knowing this is heart breaking even for me.

I turned and watched as the police ran in with there guns up, "hands up! Get on the ground! Oh shit hes got a gun!" was all I heard and then suddenly I felt myself twitching and then there was shocking then the pain oh god the shocking pain of shock and pain! and then all I saw was black, what the hell just happened!?

Whenever the time it is

I groaned as I felt myself wake up a little, ooooooh god this felt like I was in a giant ass washing machine but without the water and stuff. I managed to open my eyes and all I saw was a bright light making me groan more I as I pulled my hand over my face to shade myself from the light, "oh it appears hes awake go get the headmaster" I heard someone say as I heard the faint 'yes doctor', "uh wha?" I said, "hey there son look you've be shocked with a llot of volts in your body so your going to feel like crap for a while do you understand?" he said where am i?

"where am i?" I asked, "your in beacon academy can you move and if you can do it slowly" he said and I slowly pushed myself up until I was now sitting up. The light didn't bother me as I could finally see again. This place look a whole lot like my hospital room before when I had my surgry, "ok now then how you feel?" "like ive just eaten the worst tuna sandwich ever and I don't even like tuna" I said and he nodded at me. "well son you were tazered it was to be expected but anyway would like the good news or the bad news?" he asked me wow straight into are we ok then.

"bad news first" I said as he sighed, "well the cybernetics in your arm has not only attached to your right arm but has started to grow" I just blinked at him in confusion, "grow?" "yes your cybernetics have taken a very good liking to you and your aura so it started to spread along your skeleton and then break up in very small microscopic branchs and started to meld with your muscles and your veins" he paused as he looked towards me to see if I was following which I was thank you very much. "and that should of kill you normally considering atlas have tried to do the same thing over the years but have failed everytime they've tried as the paiteint had ended up dead" now isn't that comforting I nearly died by the thing that's been keeping me alive much longer the irony in that.

"but this leads me to the good news your cybernetics should of killed you but your aura had stopped it dead as it could of went further into your skin and then outwards causing your body to explode with metal, blood, bone organs, muscles and other suff" how the fuck can this guy be so casual I mean look at him he says this like it's the time of the day must be experience of telling people certain shit ever day as doctor man that's got to be soul crushing to tell people someone they loved had died. "but again your aura stopped it dead and started to settle at where it is now" he said.

"so that means?" I asked kinda understanding what he means, "sigh it means your body has just got a huge upgrade in oder of strength and speed as well as reaction time by the looks of your eyes as well and your sensitivity to the light as well shows that your senses have also gotten an upgrade so congrats you sir are the first ever living cyberhuman in exsistence how does it feel to be the only one ever to achieve this much in human made evolution?"

What? Im what? Hold on let me get this straight ive gotten a body upgrade a really high one and your saying ive achieved human made evolution? What the fuck when the hell did this all happen. "could you tell me when my cybernetics started to spread?" I asked as he had to think about it, "well there are allot of varieables but what ive read in your history I'd say its as soon as your sugury was done did it slowly start to spread and your aura healed it as it went along with it" ok aura that explains that then what happens now?

"now your going to be going under some tests to check some stuff so you'll be staying in the infirmary for a while and im prescribing you some morphine to help with the sudden pain spikes" "wait sudden pain spik-GARGH!" I suddenly stopped talking as I felt my body was in immense pain as it felt like my body was being shocked all over, "those pain spikes" I managed to hear the doc say as I felt something stab into my heart making me stop and breath and then yell in pain "OW WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" I yelled as I glared at him and he looked back with an uninterested blank look on his face.

"I just made you stop going into shock now take the medication I give or the pains will happen more often and they will hurt even more over time so please don't argue with this now heres the headmaster" the doctor said as he walked out and in came the headmaster, "aaaaaaahhhhhh Hamish how are you feeling?" he asked me, "like I was stabbed in the heart" I said as he nodded, "good well im just here to tell you that you did a very good job with helping those children and very good combat as well im impressed I never knew you had in you to defend children" he said as I glared at him.

"and whats that supposed to mean?" I asked well more like demanded if you look at it right, "im sorry I just never thought you'd like children let alone save them" he said and kept my glare, "for your information sir I actually like kids now if that's all you've got to say to me then please leave me" he chuckled at me, "im actually here to give you this" he said as he dumped a stack of letters on my feet, I picked one up, "what are these?" I asked and looked at the amused looking face, "these are letter for you from the children you've saved one of them actually gave me this one directly and said to give it to the mister that saved me" he said as he handed me a blue coloured letter.

I slowly opened it and read the letter inside

 _Dear mister_

 _Thank you for saving me and my family I really really like how you beat up that bad man and the way you never gave up was cool and I hope to one day grow up to be like you_

 _From your forever friend danny_

I then flipped the letter and saw it was a drawing of what looked like me standing over the guy I beat up and he was there to the side as he wore what looked like my hat and sweatshirt and was smiling. "that's not the only one you helped all those children in more ways than one today you should feel proud in the fact you instilled hope within these children cause they could grow up to be the next hunters that could save the next hunter and so on" the head master said as he smiled at me, huh now I feel like crying aint that actually pretty nice.

"thanks sir I think I know where im putting these" I said as he smiled and nodded at me.

Later on that week

"hey Hamish I know this took a while but damn this is just wow" said qrow as he pinned a picture up

"hes right I never thought it could be possible to cover an entire room with pictures but you proved me wrong" raven smirked as she pinned another picture up

"I cant believe you saved all of these kids its amazing" summer said as she zipped around and looked at different pictures

"this is quite the step up for us hunters in training but this just makes it worth every second" said tai as he stood right next to me and admired out entire work.

We had covered the entire walls and even my roof with the letters and pictures the kids had sent me I smiled at the work my team had helped me with and to be honest I made a promise when I opened the letters id read every letter look at every picture they gave me and as soon as I did I piled them and it took at least three days even with my school work getting in the way I still had time to read them and when I was done I had my team helped pinned them up it took at least half the day but in the end it was worth it.

My favourite was not on the wall but it was in a picture frame right on my night stand it was the same one danny had sent me so every time I woke up all of these pictures and messages would greet me first in the morning and I was actually looking forward to wake up in the morning

Next morning

Yeah I lied I didn't look forward to waking up cause the first thing that woke me up was summer "come on hamish we have class in like now!"

Sigh welcome to your new life Hamish you've just set yourself up to your absolute certain death

Bring it on mother fucker!

* * *

 **hope you ejoyed this one**

 **and remember to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters**


End file.
